


Blank

by DorrisTang



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: 你只是一个被他所吸引的女孩，你知道没有好结果。
Relationships: Eminem/Original Female Character(s), Eminem/Stan, Eminem/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是我个人的幻想。

*  
他进入你的时候你感觉到了疼痛，是恐惧，更确切地说。性不美好，即使是在酒精的作用下。并且你在醒来时后怕，很多疾病的开端都有可能来自于这个疏忽。  
清晨起来时你以为旁边会是一个空空如也的位置。你不指望one night stand能留下什么有情有义的东西，但你感到惊讶，因为他还没醒来，也就是说他仍然在那里，酒店的床上，白色的枕头里，赤裸着……他手臂上的线条还有锻炼的痕迹，你回忆起昨天的片段，它强壮而有力，甚至算得上强迫，使你动弹不得，然而他的脖颈与胸膛却并不像健身的人一样紧绷；他的脸型应该不错，你仔细地盯了一会儿，因为那上面覆盖着胡子，毛茸茸的；他的眼睛紧闭着，睫毛长而浓密，在轻轻颤抖。  
你皱眉，想要找出一种解决方案来，因为你清楚他是谁，而你又是谁。  
最终你放弃了，只是捡起床底还勉强能穿的衬衫和牛仔裤，走进浴室里，打开了明黄色亮光的温暖浴灯。水流顺着头顶冲刷流下去，淹没你的脚趾，洗涤你的身体。  
在离开之前，你犹豫了很久，最终用他的指纹打开了他的手机，在上面留下了你的电话号码，你也留下了他的电话号码。然后你消失在这个一夜停留的房间，第一选择是去买一些避孕药来吃。  
[所以你没有‘那种’病对吧？]  
三天后，他收到了第一条来自你的短信。  
[什么？你在开玩笑吗？B**ch？]  
你在沙发上换了一种姿势蜷缩。虽然你知道那个单词是他的口头禅，但是你还是下意识地皱眉，感觉被冒犯到了。  
[见一面。明天早上十点，在我家过去那条街的咖啡厅。别告诉我你不知道我家在哪。]  
你看着这条信息，在一个人住的学生公寓大声喊出了“去死”这两个字。  
他确实是个自大的家伙，无论从哪方面来看。但是你的心跳却还是忠实地紊乱了，因为他可是……他。  
一个被称为传奇的人。  
见面时你仍然打扮的像去上课一样，他在你对面坐了整整五分钟才开口，迟疑地问：“告诉我你他妈成年了，对吧？”  
可怜的美国人，你想，他们总是错误地估计亚洲人的年龄。  
“当然。”  
他显然松了一口气。  
“你应该知道要把嘴对那些该死的媒体闭紧，对吧？”  
你看着他，那双眼睛很蓝，蓝得像海水。那很能蛊惑人，你想，他用这双眼睛蛊惑过多少女人？还有男人？  
他显然对你的沉默有一些不满，他一向这样——你想起他曾经被爆出来交往过的一任女朋友，只有她被爆出来，原因是她对这个男人表现得不屑一顾，所以她被爆出来，被他自己，以某种很不友好的方式。  
此人向来自负，你观察他的忍耐限度。  
“你……在哪里上学？”他说了所学校的名字，你摇头，纠正他，“是……”  
“哦，名牌学校，优等生。”他干巴巴地说，“不错。”  
你笑了笑，不置可否。  
但他今天的最后一句话让你无法维持前面的镇静：“也许我可以考虑和你再做一次。”

再来的时候没有酒精，你这一次真切地记住了他这一时刻的样子。  
很近，非常近，也许不到两英寸这么近，那双眼睛，还有棕褐色的胡髭，你抚摸他的肩膀，还有胸膛，柔软的肚子……他已经四十八岁了，在你的印象中他一直是屏幕上那样健壮，那是三十岁的他，二十岁的他，唯一让你觉得毫无区别的是他的眼睛。  
你咬着嘴唇，他却认为这是某种反抗的表现，于是更加卖力地冲撞和取悦你。深夜，窗外面闪电，然后开始下起大雨，你们分别洗了澡，躺在一张床上，他点了一根烟，你盖着被子，没有话讲。  
“刚才弄疼你了吗？”他叼着烟含糊不清地问。  
“什么？”  
“疼吗？”  
你摇头。  
你撒谎了，疼的，对你来说没有性不疼，但是因为是他，你可以忍受。  
“那不错。”他还是说的含糊不清。  
他似乎是上了年纪，在你隔着屏幕的揣测里，他绝对不会和任何一个女人多话——当然你也揣测过他会抱着任何一个女人说一些不着边际的甜言蜜语，像一个二十岁的愣头青小伙一样，什么“你是我见过最美的女人”之类的。但他没有和你说这些，而是和你聊一些你根本没想到的话题。  
“下周有时间吗？我可以带你出去玩。”  
你意外地看向他，两次，两次上床而已，他说要带你出去玩。  
“不愿意？好吧。”他立刻说，面色不太好，似乎是为了挽回面子。  
“当然……”  
你说。你尽量不让自己带有什么期望。他不是什么专一而负责的男人，你早在他暴露在公众前的绯闻里揣测过他伤害过多少人。你只是想靠近他一点，即使是以这种方式。你想看看他和自己想的有什么不同。  
他说：“你想去哪里？开车吗？我可以开车去接你，只需要告诉我地址。”  
你一直看着他，他好像被你看得有点不好意思。  
——一个四十八岁的男人，被看得不好意思，你觉得太有趣了，心里对于屏幕上的他又更爱了几分。  
但不是眼前的他。你提醒自己，要把眼前的人当做一个普通人，一个普通男人。这样梦才不会破碎。  
你给他写了地址，写在酒店签单的纸背面。他拿着皱着眉念了一遍，有点结巴地念清楚。你想起网上他们评论调侃他：现实里这位传奇其实是个口吃。  
他答应地非常爽快，“下周五打给我，我开车去接你。”  
你看着他穿衣服，衣袖快速地遮住他手臂上怒放的纹身，你看到了他前妻的名字，旁边还有墓碑。  
在他走之前，你不知道从哪里来了勇气，对他说：“我可以得到一个吻吗？”  
他瞪大了眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛，还有浓密弯曲的睫毛。你忽然忍不住想笑，觉得他肯定只有二十多岁，怎么可能四十八岁呢？  
“我可以吗？”你重复问他。  
他离开了，没有回答，当然也没有吻你。  
你的失落不太多，因为在意料之中，这种失落甚至带着快乐——现实中的他和你想象中的他有了那么些许的重叠——只有一点点，但也是重叠了。


	2. Chapter 2

  
他开车来接你，你觉得有点难为情——真的很让人难为情，周围人的目光——对于玛莎拉蒂、一个中年男人……他们认不出他是不是传奇人物之类的，这里大多数人都是nerd，或者怪胎，又或者只是因为他确实和以前不一样了很多。看上去你们的关系似乎是甜心爹地与甜心宝贝。  
“快点上来，你在想什么**呢？”他的脏字刻在骨子里。  
你无奈地上去，副驾驶座，他狠踩油门，豪车喷着昂贵的尾气离开。  
他时刻都是面无表情，你坐在车上整理你的包，把书和其他杂物都收好，从后视镜里能看到他的脸和浓密的胡须，帽檐压在额头下面，几乎看不到他的眼睛。你不知道他要带你去哪，他也没有打算解释。  
或许是酒店，你想，生理需求。或许一会儿需要去7-11买一些必要的东西。  
“大概十五分钟。”他突然开口。  
“啊？”  
“十五分钟，到我的录音棚。”他说，依然面无表情，但比刚才要柔和，“私人录音棚，没有别人。”  
“你今天要去工作？”你惊讶地问，然后立刻犹豫起来，“或许……我过去会……打扰到你……我可以现在去别的地方，把我放在星巴克就可以，我会找个地方做自己的事情。”  
他无视你的话，驶过了绿灯。你闭上了嘴。  
你怕他，你能察觉到自己的感情。屏幕与现实是两个世界，你只是一个普通人，地球七十亿人口中平凡的普通人，可能憧憬过一些童话故事，但你对亲身经历还是抱有恐惧。  
下车时他没有帮你开车门或者解安全带，甚至没有等你，自己走在前面上了专门的电梯。你斜挎着包跟上去。在电梯的反光镜里，你看到自己的打扮：宽松毛衣、牛仔裤、休闲鞋、一个斜挎包，黑头发、长而弯曲。而他，你迟疑了一下。“跟过来。”下电梯时，他命令。  
他的专业录音室里空无一人，很暗，没有开灯，他沿途开了两盏，但整体还是很暗。你借着光线勉强能看清墙上挂的照片，还有一些靠墙摆放的奖杯，是他的荣誉和过往经历，你知道一部分，那些在网上能浏览到的部分。他的听众和粉丝们相当狂热，即使过去二十年依然热情不减，你经常能看到一些关于他的讯息，对于不真实的他，你觉得还算了解。  
他走在前面回头，看到你在端详墙上的照片，忽然问：“你真的是我的粉丝吗？”  
“算是（Sort of）。”你漫不经心地回答。  
“算是？啊哈？”  
你从整面墙的时间中抽离回到现实中来，突然意识到这种回答可能会激起他的不满，他相当自负。你在内心懊悔自己，小心翼翼地，别让他生气。  
但他并没有生气，只是觉得有意思，“到这边，带你看点有趣的景色。”  
录音棚在顶层，最尽头一间杂物室，他找来了钥匙。里面没有什么杂物，反而更像是办公的房间，有皮沙发、高脚凳、办公桌椅、甚至一面酒柜，还有一个巨大的落地窗，从那里望下去，可以看到整个中央商业区。  
他从酒柜里摸出了两个玻璃杯，倒了一些纯威士忌，一杯给你。他坐在落地窗旁边的高脚凳上，边喝酒边示意你来看，下面的风景很好。  
“我在电影里经常看到这种情景。”  
你缓缓端着酒杯跟过去，把包丢在沙发上，在他旁边的高脚凳坐好。  
“哈。”他笑了一声，你觉得是嘲笑，针对电影那句话。  
“这算约会吗？还是你今天没有工作做，所以消遣我？”你问。  
你喝了纯威士忌，那真的很难喝，酒精让你血液循环加速，头脑有些飘飘然，否则你是不会说出这种话的。  
他看了你一眼，你盯着他，胆子突然很大。  
“你看上去不像四十八岁。”你说。  
“为什么？”  
“四十八岁的人喜欢教训别人。尤其是教训学生。”  
他又发出嘲讽的声音。  
“你今天的话变多了。”他说。  
“我的话其实一直不少。”  
“在床上不多。”他眯眼睛微微假笑了一下。  
“哦，滚蛋吧，请你。”  
他还在看着你，歪着头，似乎在欣赏和端详，“你喝酒之后比较他妈的可爱。”  
你不置可否。  
你们都没有说话，安静了一阵。你们在看高楼之下闪烁的车灯和人流，还有落地玻璃反光里的自己。  
“你四十八岁了。”你开口说。  
“嗯哼。”  
“四十八……和我爸爸差得不多。”  
“哦……为什么每个人都要提醒我‘你多大了’、‘你拿过……了’、‘你没有结婚’！天呐，这很重要吗？”他突然抓狂了，语速飞快，“我是明天就要死了吗？不是。我是两年后就活到人类生命的尽头了吗？不是。人类文明是已经不能容纳一个四十八岁的男人了吗？不是。那到底为什么他妈的每个人都要提醒我一遍：我四十八岁了！”  
你听完了他怒气冲冲的抱怨，觉得想笑，觉得他很可爱——这和你想象中的又重合了一些：你认为的他就是这样的，不服输、认为自己永远二十岁。人的衰老不是从身体开始，而是从心开始，他的心永远不会老，这和他是不是传奇、经历过什么没有关系。  
四十八岁的任何人都不会说“为什么每个人都要提醒我四十八岁了”，只有二十岁的人才会抱怨，“为什么他们要给我过二十五岁生日？明明我觉得成年也就是几周前的事！他们却跟我说我要还房贷了、我要丢掉我的工作了、我的老板是个傻子、我的妻子没有给我生小孩……”  
他瞪着你问：“哪里让你觉得好笑了？你是在嘲笑我没错吧？”  
“没有。”你收敛了笑容，但仍然微笑着，“不是嘲笑，只是微笑。”  
“什么鬼操……”  
你把纯威士忌倒在他喝光的杯子里，认真地问：“那么现在可以给我那个吻了吗？”  
他愣住了。  
那天你感受到他毛茸茸的胡子摩擦脸颊的感觉。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许这篇文应该叫River  
> 走向开始意识流了，算了，但我要写完它

  
他背对你坐在床尾，从桌上摸出烟盒来，在上面倒了倒，用打火机点燃。烟雾从他头前面冒出来，喷薄而出，你能想象他吐烟雾时候的样子：或许眯着眼睛，那睫毛在轻轻地颤抖，烟卷在白牙齿之间进出了一些。烟味令人窒息、令你窒息——你讨厌烟味，十分。  
你从凌乱的衣堆里提出胸罩来穿上，低下头，侧着去看肩旁边细细的一根肩带。你问：“没有烟雾报警器吗？”  
“什么？”  
“烟雾报警器，这家酒店不会有烟雾报警器吗？”  
他轻微哼了一声，没有回答。  
你穿好内衣，准备下床去洗澡。走进浴室前，你听见他问：“还是很疼吗？”  
你没有回答。  
他的问题你不回答，你的问题他也不回答。  
热水蒸腾冲刷过你的脸庞，你回忆起刚刚种种不愉快的片段：你确切地感受到了衰老。开始松弛的肌肤、急促的喘息、难以抗拒的身体……时间，时间在这个过程中或短或长。你从来享受不了。  
“你叫Suzzane？”他的声音从扭曲朦胧的水声中传来。  
“不。”  
开门的声音，关门的声音，你洗完澡出来，手机留在床上，屏幕亮着，上面写：“不要怀孕。”  
这真的很奇怪，真的。当你回到你的生活中去，掏出电脑、书、工作，回到一群怪胎、满嘴学术用词中去，你又觉得他不复存在。  
他是一个幽灵，存在于你的梦中，带来毫无快乐的性、枯燥、恐惧；他存在于网路中，存在于字里行间别人的描述里；他存在于影像中，影像和想象，你将他揉圆搓扁，打碎再拼凑，揉捏成一个虚构的人。  
你甚至怀疑最近是不是妄想过多——你分不清现实和梦境，每周的幽会只是修谱诺斯在敲打魔棒，你被催眠、被蛊惑，醒来之后只留下空虚与痛苦。  
但他完全真实，当你吞下药片时便能够确认。  
“去看风景？还是去做点什么？”  
他的信息在每周末来临前准时到达你的手机。你看了一眼，决定不回复。  
“我保证这一次尽量不弄疼你。”  
第二条。  
“或者现在年轻人都做点什么？你知道……我四十八岁了，不论怎么说。”  
第三条。  
“回复。否则你一定会后悔。”  
——你顿住，拿起手机写：“正在工作，请勿打扰。”  
你的耳机里在放他，他吵闹而愤怒的声音，尖锐如同枪子。他又写：“哈？你**在开什么玩笑？”  
这很撕裂。你皱起眉，摘下了一个耳机，他撕扯着你。  
“在路口见。”你回复，“可能会晚一点，需要时间工作。”  
他没有再发信息过来。  
你特意留到很晚，大概是午夜，整个街道都静悄悄的，但不乏执着的怪胎们来往于彻夜通明的图书馆。你暗自想，如果出去之后看不到他，就从现在结束童话的噩梦就好。  
没有车。没有人。  
你……  
“上车。”刹车制造出噪音，你内心剧烈地跳了一下，你毫不怀疑它有可能会撞上自己。  
“我说了，这次不会疼，相信我。”  
你觉得他这句话毫无可信度。

“你不喜欢看风景？我以为你很喜欢。”他说，“那些闪着各种各样灯的高楼、几百英尺的天空、我的地方。”你笑了起来：“重点在于你的地方，对吧？”  
“当然，我可是谁啊，孩子？你**需要介绍？”  
你把被子拉过来盖住身体，抱紧膝盖，蜷缩在里面。你们接吻，盘着脖颈，你闭着眼睛，脑子里却如同有一只万花筒在晕眩旋转，绿色的树荫、白云、黑夜、绽放的花朵、烟雾、一个人型、烟雾、书本、烟雾、烟雾、烟雾……唇分，你看到酒店昏暗的房间和他蓄了胡髭的脸。  
“我能问一个问题吗？”你说。  
“哈。”  
“我能？”  
“哈。”  
“最近只有我吗？”  
他转过来，面无表情。他对扑克脸情有独钟，他们确实是这样讨论他的，你猜，他可能是对痛苦情有独钟。  
“你说睡觉吗？当然，我过了四处留情的年纪。”  
你没有评论。  
“这一次还是疼？”他问，“你有什么问题？”  
你说，那不重要。  
他皱起眉头，狠狠地骂了几句。你观察他宽阔的脊背，在比较他与“他”之间到底有多少相似程度。每一次见面你都在比较，并且反复暗示自己：分清楚非常重要，有句话怎么说的，没有期望就永远没有失望。但是坠入爱河似乎不以人的意志为转移。  
你迷失在烟味中，背后扣好的扣子又被一一解开，你在疼痛中想起一些别的事情：想起运动，体育运动，竞技、激烈的、强劲的，短跑，冲刺、跳高、足球、射门——你讨厌这些，厌恶，恶心——这是人类的极限，即使超越之后仍然表情狰狞、痛苦。最后一切归于平静，你忽然感到很无助。  
“你叫Suzzane？”他又在你去洗澡的时候问。  
“不，我不叫Suzzane。”你回头说，“那是虚构的。你分不清楚现实与虚构？”  
他似乎有些茫然，你看到他松软的肚子和大腿，还有胡髭。他很平静，茫然的平静。  
你问他，你需要吃点药吗？  
“我？你包里的药？开什么玩笑——”  
你摇了摇头，进去洗澡。  
今天出来时他还在，你当着他的面吞了药片，用玻璃杯接的卫生间的水。  
“你想去我家看看吗？”他忽然问。  
家，你迅速在脑海中翻找关于他家的资料：网路上拥有的残存的碎片，一间别墅，巨大的自动的黑色铁门。  
不，不，你不想去，你内心深处说。  
一个吻，他说：“哦，这药片太*苦了！”  
一个吻。


	4. Chapter 4

  
他的地方装饰和陈设都乏善可陈，你对此毫无兴趣。你感兴趣的是这里拥有他的痕迹、他的气味——一种须后水的味道、空气清新剂、男子肌肤的味道，还有某种难以描述的香味，像是古柯叶燃烧，几百平方米。你擦干头发，披了一件他的浴袍，松松地系着腰带。“写歌？”你坐在他身后的床上，从他肩膀探出头去看，前面摆了几张白纸，他拿着笔，苦苦思索。“嗯……或许下次。”他把纸都收走，你默默看着它们被放入抽屉。  
他摸出一个烫金的巴掌大的盒子，从里面挑出一根雪茄，在鼻子下面闻了闻，又用小银剪刀把头剪掉。他用喷灯烤雪茄的底部，点燃后抽了一口。雪茄的烟雾从他口中喷到你的脸上，带来呛人的烟气，还有雪茄如同奶油一样特殊的味道，他问你：“你想要吗？”  
“不，我不抽烟。”你说。  
他哼笑了一声，又拿出一个小白瓶子，上面贴了一张医嘱。他吞了两颗，没有喝水咽下去。  
“这是什么？”你问。  
“药片。”  
“我知道。治什么的？”  
“失眠。”他说，“我失眠，自从和你上床之后。”  
他站在他桃木色，有五人宽的桌子前放松地靠着，你仍然坐在他的床上，盘着一只腿，另一只垂在床下，被子轻轻地覆在打弯的膝盖上，衣领半敞，大片的肌肤裸露在外面。如果此情此景由一个不知情况的人来看，一定会判断出：这两个人刚刚关系匪浅。但是这距离和神情又会叫他疑惑，他会说：他们两个像我和我的心理医生见面似的。  
你觉得疑惑：“我？你的意思是我让你失眠。”  
“至少我对我女儿是这样说的。我说药片是你给我的。”  
“什么——”  
你又气又笑，他把服用安定和失眠都推到你身上，一个他的床伴。  
他对他最爱的人温柔细致，或许他还发誓说“绝对不会再做出任何伤害自己和她的事情”，因为他“不再是从前让宝贝感到恐惧害怕的疯子”了；他还蓄了胡子，修饰他紧绷的下颌和同二十岁相差不多的脸庞；但他现在还是偷偷吃白色的药片，抽烟、抽雪茄、抽他早就戒了的东西……他说是因为你。  
他是天打雷劈的东西。但你惊疑不定，你也吃白色的药片，现在扔在他最近的浴室里的手提包里就能翻到，它的作用并非治疗失眠，但是同样有一些副作用。想到它，你的喉咙发干、发紧，开始胀痛，从脖颈到肚子都仿佛被一根铁棒穿过，深深地捣向你的子宫。你的灵魂一直在阵痛。  
许久，你问：“我很无聊，对吧？”  
夜色降临，它温柔地从外面包裹着整个房子。房间里没有开灯，正好你不喜欢开灯，他把一件短袖套在身上，仍然靠在桃木桌子上，雪茄静静燃着，靠在玻璃烟灰缸旁边。  
“无聊？不，你很有趣。”他说。  
“我相信等着和你上床的女人能从这里排到底特律去。”  
他耸了耸肩。“等着和我上床的女人里名牌大学的只有一个。”  
“哦，我的吸引力原来在这。”  
他反问：“你呢？”  
你看着他，他是个……  
“在你的角度，我怎么样？我和你想象中。”他问。  
久久地，你沉默了。整座房子安静而昏暗，你知道今天不可能有人来打扰，包括他最爱的女儿。  
你不再看他，你的脑海里的回路像一只蜘蛛结的网被打破了，忽然乱起来……他说的话你无法思考。“嘿？嘿？”他的声音也开始变得朦胧，像沉入水中冒出的气泡吐出又破碎，他和“他”融合了，一刹那，他们又彼此分开，幻想消融在空气中。  
你昏昏沉沉皱起眉毛抱住了头，使劲甩了甩——他的脸忽然又清晰了，还有那双碧蓝色的眼睛。他只是抱着胳膊在等你回答，你感觉好像刚才他没有说话，你的眩晕只是那么一瞬。  
“百分之四十七，”你说，“和我想象中的人。”  
“百分之四十七，有这么精确。”  
他问你要不要喝点什么，你说和他一样，于是他出去找了酒。啤酒花兑了姜汁，他说：“头疼的话喝点这个。相信我，这是我前三十年的经验。”他喝的时候眼睛看着你，你犹豫不定地打量了半天才喝了下去。  
难喝，他愉悦地笑起来，轻蔑地说：“年轻人。”  
喝了姜汁啤酒，你的脸发热，你想起他的工作室，还有那些又高又美的景色，于是你大着胆子问他：“什么时候再去你的私人录音棚？”  
“下一次。”  
“你和你的……都闲聊吗？”  
他看了你一眼，“视情况而定。”  
“‘你好’和‘再见’？”  
他懒得回答，又给你倒了一杯姜汁啤酒。你下床去把手提包拿过来翻出药瓶，用啤酒吃下白色药片，说你们在一起有两件事：做，和酒。  
“疼痛是个熟悉的过程，”你说，“第一次……非常疼，第二次……还是很疼，第三次……疼，但是平常，第四次……确切来说可能要算是第五次，没有那么疼。这是一个循序渐进的过程。”  
“你和我爸爸差不太多，你知道吧？”  
他终于回答：“你这样说好像我是个该死的恋童癖。”  
你咯唧笑起来。酒精发作的比上一次要迅速，它们占据你的大脑，占据你的伪装，占据你的从喉咙到胃的疼痛。  
你问，那么你的女儿怎么想？  
“什么？”  
“她怎么想？如果……”  
“——如果你再敢提一句我的女儿或者别的什么人，我向上帝发誓，你会永远地后悔。”  
他的脸色阴沉得吓人，你呼吸一滞，心跳停了一拍。你的灵魂回到它的位置一秒，你清醒过来，药片还停留在胃部没有溶化，你仿佛还能感受到它在胃里坚硬地存在着，它才是现实——和你的想象不一样，没有什么能够打败现实。你们两个说话像沉着一整个索马里海沟那么远。  
最后，他试图缓解，说：“需要我送你回去吗？”他从桌子前站起身，走到床旁边来捧着你的脸亲了一下，在轻柔的吻面时，你觉得他是个很好的演员，演一个很好的坏人。  
你离开他家之前问了最后一个问题：“你到底什么时候再一次开始吃安定的？”  
他说：“第二次上床之后。”  
你深深地看了他一眼，说：“现在是百分之六十了。”然后离开。


	5. Chapter 5

说谎，许多人都在说谎，对自己说谎，对别人说谎。你开始频繁想这些似乎和现实毫无关系的哲学问题，翻来覆去地想，在黑夜里的床上，你的单人公寓里。  
你坐起来，身体非常疲惫，而灵魂却神采奕奕。  
这种情况已经持续有二十天左右了，你打开台灯，坐在桌前。桌子上没有你的日记本，事实上你从不用这种东西。写字对于你来说比思考要慢上至少五十倍，不管多少倍，它低效、毫无意义，你宁可思考，自我诘问、自我救赎。你坐下没有几分钟又站起来，在房间里围着床走，再回到桌边来坐下，站起来，围着床走，反复数次。  
你喜欢现在，黑夜里独自一人，只有这时候才是真正的你自己。于是你问自己：“为什么是我？”  
为什么？他回答过——好像回答过，你皱起眉，使劲回想，但是却想不起来一点点关于这个问题的答案。世界是一个巨大的缸，上帝在云端向其中撒下一把豆子，豆子变成男人和女人，有的男人是绿豆，有的男人是红豆，上帝伸出它尊贵的手将缸搅得乱七八糟，并告诉人们这是“神启”和“不可言说的计划”，于是豆子四处碰撞、碾压、飞溅。八十亿颗豆子，你只是其中一粒，为什么偏偏是你？  
你们上了五次床、也许是六次、七次，记不清楚了，你也想问问：“你上过的女孩里保持关系最久的是多久？”还有“你感觉到愉快了吗？真的愉快吗？为什么我感觉不到？”还有“有效的交谈对我们来说没有任何用处。我们从不交谈对吗？”问完他你还要再一次问自己：“究竟为什么一次又一次的同意？只因为‘他’是‘他’吗？我的目的到底是什么？”  
如果有一台摄像机将你踱步时的表情记录下来播放给你看，你会为自己皱眉——那扭曲、狰狞、甚至是绝望的表情，在黑夜里一盏台灯下显得些许模糊。  
你从包里找出你常吃的药瓶，倒出两粒药放在舌头上，它们的苦涩刺激到味蕾。你吞下去，你感觉它们黏着在喉管食道上，艰涩地向下运动着，努力到达胃部。这瓶药使你获得片刻的宁静。你抚摸着平坦的小腹，凝视它，似乎感受它能孕育出什么伟大的东西，但医学上来说根本不能，因为你不让。  
你重新躺回床上，关上台灯，屋里重新陷入漆黑的黑暗。你躺在枕头上，仍然睡不着，于是摸出手机来，发短信给他：“为什么是我？”  
凌晨三点，他回复：“什么？你说什么鬼东西？”  
“我这人很无聊。”你重复。  
你重复这两个字以提醒和说服他。你觉得你的自我认知非常清醒，这事实简直如同亘古真理，偏偏他在圆滑地装聋作哑。  
“你*疯了吗？还要再说这种胡话几遍？”  
你对着手机默然。  
“你明早不用工作？”他又发过来。  
你看了一眼闹钟，关上手机，翻了个身。  
工作时你难以集中注意力，字不能按顺序排列一样组不成意义，只要十分钟就得停下来望着窗外愣神，而且头疼，从耳朵以上，它们从没有过这么强的存在感。于是你就停下来，两只手按着头，按摩太阳穴，认为这可能是长期服用药物带来的副作用。直到晚上你准备离开，走在街道上，一辆车亮着晃眼的光开来，大声鸣笛和咒骂着与你擦肩而过，你终于意识到了什么，冥冥中它像一道光在天空中一闪而过，你却抓不住它，或者侃侃抓到了它的尾巴，又让它悄然溜走。  
他发来一条短信：“你知道我觉得你很不同的一点是，你为什么从来不问我关于感情的问题？”  
你浑身僵硬，被击中了——你为什么不能直视自己的内心呢？你隐藏了很久了，很久很久，现在你都忘记是从遇见他开始还是遇见他之后开始的，关于感情的部分。但他的话就如同将已经结痂的旧伤口用针的尖端一点一点的刺进去，再毫不留情地将所有结痂全部掀开，这带来剜肉的清醒的痛苦，比做还要痛苦许多。但是在这一刻，你不得不向自己坦诚喜欢这种痛苦，就如同对性的痛苦上瘾一样，这在潜意识里给你带来无与伦比的欢愉。你被他的话醍醐灌顶，一下子对所有的头疼和默然都豁然开朗：你从不提任何床上之外的事情，你对他好奇只是出于他是一个传奇人物，你用描述的语气美化和揣测他在传统定义上已经将暮的年龄，从头至尾模糊地保持着距离，是因为你在自己不肯想也不肯承认的时候就已经做了这一点——你早就已经爱上了他。即使你分不清你爱的是哪一个他，是你从网路上拼凑和臆想的他，还是现实里带着面具只会给予你痛苦、但偶尔也施舍一点狡猾的温情的他。  
一旦意识到了之后这便成为了一件令你害怕并且绝望的事情，你不知道自己是怎么回到的公寓，而且洗了澡、换了衣服、躺在了床上。你突然感觉到铺天盖地席卷来的倦意和困意，前二十天没有睡过的好觉都找上门来，你昏睡过去。  
人的身体构造令造物主也要惊叹其韧性，在睡得昏天黑地整整两天之后，你口干肚饿地醒来，忽然觉得身体非常轻盈。  
“如果你没有死就*回信息。”  
“你还好吗？如果你不来学校我将为你请假。”  
“嘿？”  
……  
信息太多了，在你昏睡的这整整两天中，什么也不能吵醒你。你翻了翻信息，回复了一些重要的，最终剩下第一条。你犹豫了，思考回复他什么。  
“现在是多少了？百分之。”  
你翻到还有一条。  
“我不知道……说实话，我真的不知道了。”你回复他。


	6. Chapter 6

3am  
我在想到这结局的时候先是被震惊了，非常震惊，然后越想越觉得合理，真的，太合理不过了。就好像每天要对着电脑不停地工作，平时是麻木的，也算不上麻木，普通人都和我一样生活，一天一天，只是很平静。虽然来说有一点点的火花存在，但太渺小了。  
就好像很多人说为什么乖女孩会爱上坏小子一样，所有人爱一个传奇（也就是你）都是因为他的不平凡。那是一种追逐的疼痛、难以言喻的疼痛，荨麻扎到手指的疼。还有惊吓，过马路时一辆车擦肩而过的惊吓。然而灰姑娘的南瓜马车和水晶鞋不能时时拥有，一旦某种惊人的变化成为常态，灰姑娘在家是灰姑娘，在皇宫里只是金姑娘、银姑娘……她就是个姑娘，成为不了别的什么公主，就算成为了公主，公主也会夜夜难眠，又陷入麻木中去。  
我又不知道自己在说什么了……或许是吃药的作用，但偶尔我甚至怀疑包里的那瓶药，它的存在是否真实，它的副作用是否真实？，  
这世上每一件事于我来说，在说明它的那一刻它就失去了任何意义尤其是感情。我曾在陷入狂热、也就是午夜时分拥有我的水晶鞋和踏进南瓜马车的那一刻开始疯狂想要寻找一个答案：我爱上的是否只是我幻想的一个幻影？  
于是我在一具身体下时开始思考这个问题。第一次拥有进入的疼痛时，我狂热的温度升得更高了一些；这不够，远远不够，于是有了第二次；并且我开始吃药，白色的、小小的药片，我想起网路上由数据组成的你，你曾经吞下的药片，我吃它们更像吃某种镇静的药物，它给我带来灵魂挣脱躯壳、感受别人感受的颤动；性于索取它的人来说一定是不可或缺，但是对于我，它只是一种手段、一种工具，药片也是，你从中获取了自己需要的快乐，而我也获取了我需要的。  
你最吸引我的一处在于危险、刺激、不可控制。哦，不要露出现在你看这种的表情，或者抬起你的一条眉毛。剖析自己需要巨大的勇气，很多人都难以做到这点，但我知道你并不是，我也不是。我无意成为鄙夷你的女人，我想请你相信，我的所作所为不是出于玩弄你，也不是欺骗。很多人都认为他们被抛弃时两方地位不对等，抛弃的那一方总是高高在上、掌握了所有主动权——而我不是这样的，你一定要相信我。我抛弃无论什么东西都不是因为我走出了更高的一步，而是因为我原本就只是路过，现在仍然只是路过而已。  
你的一切看起来都不太合理，我能知道这点，这都怪我，真的，怪我，因为我将你创造的太碎和没有逻辑。  
虽然你的爱如此热烈，但它总是有些虚无，但它也是确实存在的，就像那些药片一样。你选择离开他也并不是突然的，而是你根本就不能再继续下去，一旦你知道了“你爱他”这个事实，这句话就会变为“你曾爱他”。爱对于你来说不仅仅是痛苦，更是将来时，它只要被意识到，就只能飞过现在，立刻变为过去。  
我希望你能继续，虽然你永远也不能真正地享受爱的进行时。这没有意义，就是空白而已。


End file.
